My Mysterious Dancer
by IH8Lyfe
Summary: Elsa went to an event that supports Gays. There, she meets a girl and they feel a connection. But Elsa is in love with her best friend. Note: Contains Minor Belsa and Major Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, new-ish fic writer...kinda**

**Anyway, I don't own any characters, they all belong to disney dreamworks and thank god they do...Cause I would totally put belle inside frozen and ship Belsa...T^T**

**Read on and tell me what you think, I can take the honesty. Kinda. Lie a little maybe?**

**XKyraXBot, move out!**

* * *

Elsa sighed as she scrolled through Tumblr. It was summer holidays and she had been coped up in her house for a week with nothing to do but to browse on the internet.

It was getting boring.

Suddenly her phone rang and the caller id was her longtime best friend Kristoff.

"Hey Els." Kristoff greeted playfully when she picked up.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked as she closed tumblr and opened twitter.

"There's an event tomorrow called pink dot, wanted to ask you if you wanted to come." Kristoff replied.

"Pink dot? I've heard of red dot and I thought only girls knew what that meant." Elsa joked.

Kristoff let out a laugh, "Ok, whatever, you're coming anyway. I'll pick you up tomorrow and tell you about it. You're rotting in your house anyway."

Elsa pouted, "Fine whatever, I'll come you rude man."

Kristoff laughed again and said goodbye before hanging up.

Sighing, Elsa continued to scroll before letting out a frustrated grunt when twitter became boring soon. Marshmallow came trotting in when Elsa sighed again. "Hey boy." Elsa cooed and rubbed his head.

Marshmallow lifted his head and licked Elsa's hand a few times before settling his head on her lap for a few more pats. Elsa smiled and played with her Japanese Spitz. Soon enough, Elsa had fallen asleep with Marshmallow beside her.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was awakened by someone banging on her apartment door. She rubbed her eyes as she groaned and got up to stretch out her sore limbs. "I'm coming!" She shouted when the banging didn't stop.

Elsa opened the door with a scowl on her face, "What?" She snapped with an icy glare.

"Woah, chill down your majesty." Kristoff joked.

Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What?" She asked calmly.

"Today we're going to Pink Dot remember?" Kristoff said and let himself in, ignoring Elsa's protest about coming in her house without permission. Once inside, he saw piles and stacks of paper and books everywhere. "Wow, I'm surprise you can find you floor." He said sarcastically.

Elsa ignored him and went in the bathroom to freshen up. "Wear something pink!" Kristoff shouted as he got himself comfortable on an empty spot on the couch.

30 minutes later, Elsa and him sat in the car driving to the park. "So Pink Dot basically supports gays, bi and lesbians." Kristoff explained.

Stuffing her hands in her hoodie pocket, she nodded and looked out the window. She couldn't care less on what the event was about, as long as it was fun and would occupy her time. They parked and got out of the car, a bunch of people were wearing pink there. Some dyed their hair bright pink and some even painted their skin pink. Elsa nearly laughed when a macho guy wore a black shirt with neon pink led lights on it.

She felt a little unsupportive by just wearing a plain pink tank top.

"Come on, we're a little late but hopefully we can get a good spot." Kristoff said and beckoned Elsa to keep close as he might loose her in the crowd.

They lined up to get pink flash lights and cotton candy as the speaker spoke inspirational speechs. Some people even went up there to speak. After some time, they started playing and singing songs like a live concert.

"So, this is how pink dot goes?" Elsa asked, a little lost and confused.

"Yup, just wait for the speaker to finish talking and we'll shine our flashlights to creat an image. They change it every year so I don't know what it's gonna look like." Kristoff said and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Elsa shrugged, not really caring. It was going to go on youtube so she could see it there.

They shined the light and everyone was cheering and screaming, it was exciting and lively. It made Elsa smile seeing so many people supporting gays and so many gays fighting for freedom. Soon it was over and many families were walking home. Elsa was about to follow til Kristoff tugged at her arm with a smirk. "Just where do you think you're going your highness?"

Elsa shoot him a look, "Home, unless you want to party til morning." She said sarcastically.

Loud R&B music was playing, alchohol was being passed out to teens and everybody was dancing. Even Kristoff, which was pretty funny to look at but he was having fun.

Elsa just stood there awkwardly rubbing her arms.

"Hey, warm up ice queen." Kristoff laughed and passed Elsa a cup.

She downed it and smiled. The beats thrummed loudly and Elsa could feel it vibrate in her body. Like a pounding code telling her to let it go. She downed a few more cups and smirked. Kristoff laughed and together they danced through the night.

An hour later, Kristoff sat at the bar drinking. He was seperated from Elsa somehow and he had a nagging feeling she went home. He nearly spat out his drink when he turned his head in the other direction.

There was Elsa, dancing with a sexy strawberry blonde. They were grinding with Elsa's back to the girl's front. Her hands were roaming Elsa's front and both didn't seem to care or mind. Smirking, Kristoff pulled out his phone and snapped a pic. "Never knew she swung that way." He laughed and continued his drink.

Elsa let out a breathy laugh as the girl she was dancing with nibbled on her exposed neck. The girl was hot and Elsa immediately felt a connection with her. Dancing with her to the beat was fast and tiring but Elsa never felt more alive and energetic in her life.

"Contact me snowflake." The girl purred and left after the song finished, leaving a slip of paper in Elsa's jacket pocket.

Immediately, Elsa felt empty and lost in the club so she walked to the bar. She felt awkward again. A yawn escaped her mouth as she searched for Kristoff. "Ugh, he better not have ditched me, he's my ride." Elsa groaned and drank a cup.

"Hey there closet girl." Kristoff teased.

Elsa raised a brow, not really getting the joke.

"I wanna go back hooooome." Elsa slurred.

"Yeah, I can tell." Kristoff chuckled at his tipsy friend. "Let's get you to the car."

Walking there was pretty easy, Elsa only stumbled a few times and giggled at herself. "You know when I was 15 I actually found out I was Bi." Elsa confessed.

"Really now?" Kristoff said, sort of surprised.

"Yeah, I fell in love with my best friend." Elsa sighed. "She's single now and I think I'm still in love with her."

Kristoff kept quiet. He knew who Elsa's best friend is, and she's 100% straight. He knew how it felt to be in her shoes. To be in love with your bestfriend which is the same gender as you, to watch as they date other people, completely obvious to your feelings.

You know them so well and they know you so well and your super close and you just can't, love them as a lover. It's painful. It's torturing.

Kristoff sighed and helped Elsa in the car as she passed out. He sat at the drivers seat for a while, looking at Elsa. No, he wasn't in love with her, he was staring at her neck.

Grinning, Kristoff snapped various photos and started the car, sending Elsa back.

* * *

**Haha, yea, this actually happened in my life just recently and I couldn't get her (the one portrait as Anna) out of my mind. In reality, I never met her again, or so I feel. I hope I do though, she was amazing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke up with a groan. Her head hurt from all the alcohol she drank last night, she could barely remember a thing.

"Ugh." She groaned again as she sat up in bed and buried her head in her hands.

_Roar Rawr Roar._

Smiling slightly to herself, she picked up her cell phone, "Hey Belle." She greeted without having to look at the caller id. Of course she didn't need to see who it was, the only person with that ringtone was Belle.

Kristoff had a ringtone too but Elsa only gave him one when she confused him with her father once.

"Afternoon Sleepy head." Belle teased.

"Ugh, afternoon?" Elsa asked confused. She was still groggy so even if a dancing cat came in she could barely noticed.

"Yes afternoon, we had a study date remember." Belle reminded.

Date. The study date. A date. A date with Belle.

Elsa flushed and coughed a few times to rid the rising feeling in her heart. "Oh, right, yeah." Elsa cleared her throat, "Can we reschedule? I'm not feeling so well."

"Really? Want me to come over and check on you?" Belle asked in concern.

Elsa nearly shouted a no before gathering herself and speaking in a cold voice, "That won't be nessecary. I'm quite busy Belle, see you tomorrow at school." Elsa hung up before Belle could say goodbye.

"You are such a fool Frost." Elsa muttered to herself as she slapped her forhead.

Now Belle was going to be concerned because Elsa talked to her coldly. She didn't even wait to hear Belle say goodbye. "Stupid stupid son of a motherfucking ass." Elsa muttered in self-loathing.

Then last night's image played in Elsa's mind like an automatic film. It just kept coming and didn't stop and it had Elsa's heart pumping wildly. She could feel her ears burn as she recalled her dance with the girl last night.

She smiled dreamily and buried her face in her arms. She was so screwed.

Class started and Belle looked at Elsa. Normally they were never a seat away from each other but now, each were on the otherside of the classroom. And Elsa had never once glanced at Belle. Did she do something to offend her?

Once the bell rang, Belle stood up to face her best friend, only to find her missing. Frustrated, she stomped to the next class and decided to confront Elsa at lunch.

Elsa sighed as lunch came. So far, she'd been able to stray away from Belle easily but she knew it couldn't last on. They always shared lunch together and they even had their own table.

"Maybe I could skip lunch." Elsa grumbled as she stuffed her hands deeper in her hoodie pocket.

But there was no point, she was already at the canteen's entrance.

"What's up with you?" Belle asked when she sat at their table.

Elsa couldn't speak, her throat was being choked on her inner emotions. Finally, after regaining herself, she choked out a quick "nothing."

"Nothing? You haven't looked at me in the eye, not even now." Belle snapped.

Elsa winced and tilted her head up a little, focusing her eyes on Belle's nose. "Those aren't my eyes Elsa." Belle sighed.

Elsa's frown deepened as she looked in her friend's eye. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Belle asked.

Elsa immediately felt a wave of guilt crash onto her. Belle's eye, they were so full of hurt and a tinge of anger and sadness. Elsa would do about anything to make that go away but now she can't, cause she was the source of Belle's hurt.

Ashamed, Elsa looked away as she spoke, not daring to look at Belle as she was afraid she would crumble then and there. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm just a bit troubled over family matters."

"That's never stopped you from talking to me." Belle quipped but then soften her tone, "I'm sorry, want me to come over after school to hang out?"

Belle asked but she knew the answer, it was always a no. Elsa had a habbit of shutting everyone and everything out once she was behind her apartment door.

"No but thanks bookworm." Elsa said with a strained smile.

Belle thinned her lips as Elsa got up and waved goodbye to her. Elsa was acting colder than usual and somehow it hurt Belle. It seemed as if she wasn't important anymore.

"Maybe it'll get better tomorrow." Belle sighed and got up to head for her next class.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she walked towards home. Back into her solitude, where she could be safe and comfortable. Looking down at her phone, she stared at her number pad, hoping that maybe it could help her remember the girl's number.

"Ugh, why won't you get out of my mind." Elsa grumbled to herself.

The sound of rolling wheels came closer but Elsa paid no attention to it as she was still wrapped in her own thoughts.

"Hey! Watch out!" The skater yelled.

Elsa groaned and looked to see what was happening but she was tackled by a red flying object.

"Oof."

Elsa groaned as the person on top of her dug their elbow into her ribs by accident.

"Oh my god, sorry, I'm so sorry." She blabbered as she scrambled to her feet.

She helped Elsa up as she repeated apologies over and over again.

"Shut up, I get it, you're sorry." Elsa snapped.

They person looked taken aback as she gasped,"Hey! Didn't I see you somewhere before?" Completely dismissing Elsa's rude tone.

Elsa blinked away the haziness and squinted her eyes, "No."

"Oh, sorry, I must've gotten you mixed up with someone else I knew then." The person said and grinned sheepishly.

Elsa let out a small smirk and waved, "Nice bumping into you."

Anna laughed as they drifted apart, both leaving with smiles on their faces. And for once, Elsa had finally felt at ease, as if her mystery girl had finally appeared.


End file.
